


if you like pina coladas

by overdose



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Public Sex, Rain Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Yu rushes to head home in the pouring rain. Adachi has different ideas.





	if you like pina coladas

**Author's Note:**

> the original idea came from a fanart of akira in the rain w his uniform wet but i dont really ship akira w anyone so i made it this 
> 
> wrote this on my phone, so excuse any mistakes

Yu tried to rush home, her bag swinging in the air and skirt flopping up and down as she ran. The rain poured hard, thoroughly wetting her outfit. Her white shirt stuck to her chest like glue, revealing her breasts, and she crossed her arms in an attempt to hide it. She lowered her head so her long, gray hair could cover it, but it wasn't helpful at all. Yu sighed and hoped no one she knew noticed her. 

She let out a surprised yelp when an unexpecting hand groped her ass. With a jump, she turned her head, then whined with another grope. Yu blushed when the man was none other than Adachi, who lifted her skirt up. 

Adachi chuckled, leading Yu to a nearby tree. Her back hit the bark, and she shivered at how cold the rain was. "Not wearing panties today, Yu-chan?" he whispered and placed a hand on her chest, fondling her breasts. "Or a bra! What a naughty whore you are," Adachi couldn't stop laughing, licking his lips at Yu's embarrassed reaction. She looked at the ground, trying to hide her body with her bag. Adachi wouldn't let her and set down his umbrella on the floor, shielding it for her. "Did you do this for me, Yu-chan? Or were you showing off to those idiots at school?"

"It's none of your business, Adachi-san," Yu replied. Rain poured onto both their bodies and Adachi couldn't help himself from getting closer, allowing his chest to press against Yu's. His hands slid down to Yu's bottom. "What are you doing?!" she asked in a whisper. 

"You look cute, Yu-chan," Adachi smiled, leaning close to her lips. "You think anyone's gonna walk out here in this weather? No, right? Let me have my way with you."

Yu didn't want to reject him, enjoying the attention and touches he gave her. With a nod, she allowed Adachi to kiss her. It turned passionate quick, as Adachi deepened the kiss with his tongue, running his hands all over her wet body. He squeezed her breasts again and chuckled at her reaction. Every little thing earned a squeak from Yu, whining as she trembled from the cold weather. Adachi groaned as he felt up Yu, kissing her lips and neck. The tension made him grow hard. He separated from Yu to lift her wet shirt up. Water dripped down her stomach, but he wasn't focused on that. Adachi pressed his lips to Yu's breast, sucking and gnawing at her nipple. He sucked her soft, sweet skin, hearing a moan from her. Adachi chuckled and made sure to leave a mark. 

His hands traveled to her skirt. Yu bit her lip as she watched Adachi pull down her skirt, sliding a finger on her. "You're already wet?" he teased and added a second finger. Yu tried to reply, but she instead whined and threw her head back. Adachi's fingers were painfully slow, pushing in and out of her while ignoring her clit. He hushed her with a kiss. Yu's poor legs started to shake, holding onto Adachi's soaked suit. "What a mess..." Adachi whispered, taking his dripping fingers out. He raised them to Yu's mouth, who happily sucked them. "I love playing with you, Yu-chan. Who else would be so eager to get fucked in public?" When Yu was done, Adachi unbuckled his belt. "What would your friends do if they saw you here? With me, no else? That would be scandalous." he took his cock out, already hard for the girl in front of him. 

"I could say the same, Adachi-san," Yu grinned, knowing her friends aren't around the area. "You're a cop preying on a high school girl," she stated the facts. 

That shut Adachi right up. He rolled his eyes in response and raised Yu's leg. "I know what I'm doing, sweetie," he mocked her with the pet name, aligning his cock on her entrance. The hiss Yu made was music to his ears, and he started to tease her by grinding. She's so unbelievably wet, Adachi could slip in by accident. 

"You're not wearing protection, Adachi-san."

Adachi slammed into Yu, interrupting her words. "We don't need it, right?" he asked despite knowing the answer. Yu fell quiet, as much as she could've with Adachi slowly fucking her. "Good girl. Good girl, my Yu-chan," Adachi complimented, holding her tight. Their wet clothes stuck to one another, and he groped her chest and ass, adding onto Yu's moans. With the rain, Adachi couldn't hear the wetness of Yu, but he could feel it. He felt Yu dripping and saw it dribble down her thighs. Despite the loud weather, Adachi could perfectly hear Yu's moans and squeaks, sending shivers down his spine. It might've been the weather, which showed no signs of slowing down. Adachi didn't care, and neither did Yu. Her body bounced with Adachi's quick thrusts, hitting her deep inside.

Yu wrapped her arms around Adachi in order to hold onto him. She kept cursing and muttering Adachi's name, whining countless pleas. She loved being used by the detective, and she loved having his cock deep inside her. Although it happened once, Yu couldn't forget the feeling of having his seed in her. "Faster, fuck," she gulped. "Please come inside me, Adachi-san... Fuck me harder!" 

Adachi kissed her roughly to shut her up, breaking it with a quick second. "What did I say? I know what I'm doing," and he sent a finger towards her clit. While he kept a steady pace inside her, Adachi rubbed Yu's sweet spot. There was an immediate reaction.  Yu panted, clenching Adachi's suit harder. "Always so quiet and snappy until we get like this," he sighed. "That's why I like you so much, Yu-chan." 

Yu couldn't make out any words, her body trembling from pleasure. She pushed herself closer to Adachi, cursing as she felt him deep inside. "I got you..." Adachi whispered, glancing at Yu's bright red face, her shut eyes. "C'mon, I know you're close... Good girl. You feel so good clenching around me." he almost groaned at the feeling.

With short pants and gasps, Yu couldn't handle Adachi toying with her anymore, but she's so, so close, and she needs to finish. Her orgasm rocked through her whole body, stealing her breath for a moment. Adachi cursed at how tight she got, throbbing around him. Yu panted and whimpered Adachi's name, adding a few pleas. If anybody walked by, they would surely hear her cry out. Adachi held her shaking body closely and felt her twitch. She got wetter, and Adachi could now hear the sweet sounds coming from Yu's inside. 

Each thrust made her more sensitive, and Adachi loved the sensation. He wanted to finish while Yu still basked in her afterglow, so he thrusts harder and faster. With a quiet hiss, Adachi emptied his seed in Yu, earning a loud and surprised squeak. "Yes, yes, please finish in me!" Yu shouted, helping Adachi by moving along with his rhythm. He groaned until he filled her up, then pushed inside her one last time to make sure Yu could feel it all. Adachi smirked as he heard Yu's little whines, slowly pulling out. He saw his cum dripped down Yu's thighs, but the majority is still inside her. It made him laugh with triumph. Yu removed her trembling legs from Adachi, leaning against the tree. As her breath returned to her, she felt too tired to yell at Adachi for doing this in public. 

They're both soaking wet, their clothes a sticky mess. Adachi fixed himself, eyes fixated on Yu's breasts. He needed to fuck them, but that was for a different time. "I should take you home," Adachi offered. "Wouldn't want to return to your uncle like this." he grabbed his umbrella and Yu's bag, standing closer to the girl. She blushed, then sneezed.

"Yeah. We should get going," Yu said. They walked home in the rain, and to anyone else, it looked like a cop helping an innocent high school girl walk home.


End file.
